


A Titan's Mercy

by coolcat001100



Category: Doom (Video Games), Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: Almost everyone in Sonichu fucking dies, Except for one death that's pretty sad, and it's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcat001100/pseuds/coolcat001100
Summary: The Doom Slayer cleanses another world in his neverending war against evil, finding his quarry this time to be of the more... unique variety.





	A Titan's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a half-shitpost, half-serious story I wrote about a year or so back just for the fun of it to show my friends. I still really like it so long later, so since I just remembered it recently, I figured I should finally post it. Why'd it take me so long? Mix between finishing up college and getting into the workforce afterwards... and also laziness. Definitely that.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Amused yet also disgusted by the corpse in front of him, the Doom Slayer relaxed his grip on the shotgun.

So much slaughter and fury, and at last this was how it ended. Facing the army of a dictator with an ego big enough to eclipse the highest peak of Argent D'Nur, and in the end he'd turned out to be so pathetic and without purpose, that he had died without He Who Slaughters laying a single finger on him. In a way it was disappointing, yet the Slayer realized that he could think of no more fitting a death for someone who was so mad with power.

He could practically taste the stench of his influence over this world the second he had stepped into it. The wretched "Mayor" may have tried to put on a facade of freedom and happiness throughout the land, but the Hell Walker could see the sinister nature behind it all like a piercing beacon. He had originally found this dimension nearly by accident on his ever-present hunt for evil, and had cursed himself for not finding it before. If it had been at least a bit larger, maybe he could've gotten to it quicker - there was no way it would've gone under his radar if it was bigger.

He'd almost thought it couldn't have been the right world at first - there were no demons plaguing the land, and the only otherworldly beings that were roaming the place were strange, humanoid, technicolor animals - walking peacefully beside humans, no less. But it was not in those creatures where the proof of the evil lay, but in the humans themselves; or rather the absence of certain humans. When he had looked around and tried to learn what had happened to them, he learned of the laws that the Mayor kept on those people. He remembered his fists clenching so hard as he read the papers on who had been outlawed from existing in this world that they crumpled terribly, and even more so when he'd seen the lists of people who had been executed simply for being born the way they were.

The Slayer could not save these people - not as long as this world was as depraved as it was. The only way to do so was to do what, fortunately, he had been doing for countless millennia.

For the next several hours, the city became his slaughterhouse. He had learned where one of the members of the "Chaotic Combo" he'd read about had lived, and began to stain his hands and arms with the blood of this world's evil. It didn't take too long for the other members to show up after he had finished giving the green one a fresh new color, courtesy of his insides. Thankfully the civilians were smart enough to run away when they'd seen the Unchained Predator walk out with the head of the creature resting in his hand, and he was able to unleash his full fury without needing to worry about collateral damage. They'd had the numbers advantage, but he could take whatever they dished out, and soon it would be like they had never even touched him in the first place.

With each death, the Slayer inched the fight closer to the Mayor's office, hoping the tyrant could see the epicenter of suffering and gore that was headed for him. It seemed he could, as he had started taunting him from loudspeakers that were lining the building, hoping to psyche him out. Not a single one of the threats or jeers was convincing in the slightest, and the Hell Walker simply kept killing as if he had heard nothing. Members of the Combo tried to join in with their own inspiring speeches or threats, only for them to be cut off within seconds by buckshot and explosions. His apathy towards what they had to say was a lesson he taught with their blood.

The dictator started to lose his cool when he realized what was heading for him, and panic entered every vile word he spewed at the Slayer. When he'd busted through the now innards-caked doors of the building, the Mayor practically screeched for the leaders of the Combo to kill him. The yellow and pink ones were all that remained of the tyrant's secret police, and despite their foolhardy bravado, they bled and died just the same as the others. By that point, there was no one left guarding the doors of the Mayor's office, save for the receptionist, whom the Slayer simply indicated to stay put until it was all over. She was too struck with terror to argue.

He had marched into the office, expecting to see some old fascist gussied up in medals and ribbons, ready to fight to his last breath to save his helpless empire... and instead saw an overweight man with a single clay and crayon medal around his neck with a highly unprofessional and unwashed shirt. As soon as he saw the Slayer march in, he had screamed in horror for only a second before the shock overwhelmed him and he had a heart attack. His last action before his consciousness slipped away was to let his bowels loose.

The Doom Slayer scrunched up his face as the foul smell permeated the air. Though it was hard to endure, he was satisfied by the fact that he could feel the evil that had once stretched throughout the land washing away, now that the sources were dead. At last, the denizens of this world would be safe.

He was thinking about this right before the sound of shuffling behind him interrupted his thought process. He quickly turned around, shotgun at the ready, only to see a tall, bipedal dog standing behind him without an inch of fear on her face. She gave him a soft look, and then spoke.

"I am not your enemy, sir. There would be no point in attempting to bring you harm. I ask that you realize the same of me."

Confused, the Slayer lowered the shotgun a little. After the legendary massacre he had caused, did she really expect him to show mercy while the blood was still fresh? Then again... he had felt the evil in the world subside greatly, and he doubted she was part of it, considering all other sources had simply charged him openly. Besides, no rational being would've walked past all the carnage and expected to survive unless they truly did not mean to bring a fight.

He relaxed his arms fully, letting the shotgun point down at the floor. The creature smiled. "Thank you, sir."

An odd silence filled the air. Finally, she spoke again. "I apologize, I'm sure you must have other places to be, but I have much to explain." She turned towards the doorway and beckoned him. "Come. Let us talk."

Curious to see where this was going, the Hell Walker followed her out of the room, leaving the corpse of the Mayor to rot where he sat.

...

The Slayer expected the creature to be shocked or at least unsettled by the carnage that lay around the city they walked through, but the only reaction she gave was mild amusement. "I guess subtlety isn't your strong suit, is it?"

He shook his head, and she chuckled. "Looks like words aren't, either. Still, though, I'd feel bad if I never told you what my name is. I'm Patti."

They didn't stop to shake hands; she'd guessed correctly they weren't familiar enough for that yet. "I'm not criticizing, of course - they weren't subtle either, but I certainly wish they'd talked less. Always had a need to make a big show out of every battle they'd fought, always a desire to put themselves on the highest pedestal possible."

She stopped for a moment to look at the corpse of the white creature he had killed earlier. "It's funny - the Chaotic Combo was the most powerful team known throughout the land, yet they made it clear again and again, like it would stop being true the moment someone forgot about it."

She gave a small smile and started walking again. "Though you did come along, so who knows - maybe they slipped up with it one day."

As they passed by a now-ruined statue of the Mayor, she heaved a sigh. "I don't think he ever did the things he did out of any true lust for power. Malice, sure, but I think that in the end, he just wanted to do what was best." She waved a paw as the Slayer cocked his head. "Not that that excuses him, of course. If I had a nickel for every time someone did something awful through good intentions..."

Then she turned to him and laughed. "Well, I'm a dog. What do YOU think I should do with that kind of money?"

A small smile stretched on his lips for a moment before retreating, wondering where she was going with this next. Then, she turned her head back to the road in front of them and continued.

"Still, I know for a fact that Chris thought he was doing the right thing when he brought me here. After how much time I'd spent with him, he wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. And hey, at the time it didn't seem so bad. I get saved from my death in one world by being taken to another - heck, I'm made more powerful than I could've ever dreamed. How cool does that sound?"

She smirked for a moment before it was replaced by a frown, and her gaze turned slightly downwards. "But that also meant I had to see what he was doing to this land personally, without a ghost of a chance of stopping it. There were plenty of people closer to him than I ever was who tried to change his ways, and they all failed - what could I do? That was the biggest tragedy of it all - the one person Chris loved more than anyone else was himself. As long as he thought he was right in what he was doing, he had no reason to stop."

Patti turned towards the Slayer and gave a sad smile. "I was given power in all the ways he wanted, but no power in ways that mattered. I got bored of being here pretty quickly, and even started to lament my continued existence. Unfortunately, it wasn't the call of nature anymore or even me as to whether or not I died. That was all up to Chris. So I lived on, unable to change things for the better and unable to escape, all through the will of someone who just couldn't move on."

She stopped walking, and the Hell Walker stopped to look at her. The look on her face was soft, but sad and desperate. "I was never meant to live like this - to run from a fate that everyone has to go through at some point, brought into eternal stagnation by someone unwilling to accept the truth. But now that you're here... there is one thing I would like to ask of you."

The Slayer felt an uncomfortable feeling coil up in his gut, already guessing what she was asking. "This isn't the first world you've visited, is it? If you can travel between worlds as I've suspected you can... then I would like you to bring me back to the world I truly came from. Let me meet my fate as I was meant to, before I betrayed the laws of nature. Let me end things as they should have."

The Doom Slayer hesitated for a moment. How ironic the situation was - not 10 minutes ago, he was reveling in bringing death and destruction, and now a creature who was literally asking him for death was someone he would've chosen to spare if he could. But he knew she was right - this world held nothing more for her, and the least he could do was give her a dignified end.

He slowly nodded, and brought out the Crucible. The brilliant crimson blade extended from the hilt as soon as he ran his thumb over the rune on the center. Turning around, he sliced the air horizontally, then vertically, and a red portal appeared where he had slashed.

He turned towards Patti and beckoned to the portal. She gave a satisfied nod and said, "Then let us be off." She walked through, and the Hell Walker followed.

...

When he stepped out, he found himself on the front lawn of an ordinary-looking house. He took in the suburban neighborhood around him before looking down and seeing a dog right in front of him. He immediately knew it was Patti, though she no longer walked on two legs or wore a dress of any kind - she was just an ordinary dog with white fur and brown ears.

She looked out towards a tree on the lawn before turning back to him, motioning for him to move forward. He strode ahead towards the tree, Patti following him closely. As they got halfway there, he noticed something wrong with how she walked, as if each step was taking more and more energy. He realized it was because it actually was - the old age she had left this world with was starting to catch up to her.

By the time they made it to the tree, she laid down, unable to walk any more. Her chest heaved as she breathed, each breath becoming more weary. The Doom Slayer knelt down and rested his hand on her side, feeling the beating of her aging heart. She turned her eyes to meet his gaze, her vision reaching past the visor of his helmet.

Slowly, she closed her eyes, breathed a couple more times... and then stopped.

The Slayer stood up, taking a deep breath. He blinked back a tear and simply stood for a moment, letting his mind at ease. He dug a grave for the late canine and put her to rest before creating another portal with the Crucible. As he stepped through, he decided to take a bit before starting his never-ending crusade again. It was the first time in a while that he had ended a life quietly, and he didn't want to forget it so soon.


End file.
